Roommates!
by Skeleton97
Summary: So this is a story request that i got from someone. Kuroko, Takao, Hayama, Kasamatsu, Hayama, and Himuro all share a five bedroom apartment in a complex that belongs to Kuroko's family. What shenanigans will they get up too when they have to keep the fact that they live together a secret? As well as the secrets they keep from each other. Undergoing construction look on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story request for someone and I hope that they as well as everyone else who reads this likes it.**

 **Couples will be: Akakuro, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, Aokise, Riko and Hyuuga, and Kagama (Which is Kagami and Hayama.)  
And like my other Akakuro story, this one will be inspired by songs that I listen to as I write as well as the sitcom 'Friends' as per the request. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1 – Sugar Guitar, by Skye Sweetnam.**

A baby blue haired teen sighed as he looked at the map in his hands as he sat on a seat of a bullet train heading too Tokyo from Kyoto. He was transferring to a new school from the two cities. Due to an unforeseen incident he opted to move instead of misplacing his entire family. Due to that, however, his parents made him get an apartment in a family owned apartment building currently being managed by his grandmother, as per a condition he made with his parents.

The only downside to that condition was that he had to have roommates, of his own age of course, so that they could all split the costs of food and pleasures (Ie, TV, gaming, whatever teenage boys do…).

" _What am I going to do?"_ he thought to himself, _"I start Seirin in two days' time, how am I going to find four other roommates in that time?"_

See, his parents gave him a five bedroom apartment to share with his friends, however he is mainly invisible and doesn't have that many. The ones he did have either left him behind or made their life so unreliable that he didn't feel comfortable asking them to share an apartment with him.

The bluenette sighed as the doors of the currently stopped bullet train opened and a black haired boy sat down next to him. He had long black hair that came in front of his face in a few strands, a tall build, and very light blue eyes. He caught sight of the bluenette's face and decided something.

"Hello." He started, "What wrong?"  
"Excuse me?" the bluenette countered back. It wasn't often that someone could see him, least of all a complete stranger. Proven by the fact that the previous stop the train made, some man tried to sit on him.

"Gomen, it's just, well you look really sad." The black haired boy said, sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his head.  
"Iie, it's fine. I was just surprised you noticed me…"  
"Why would I?"  
"…well, I was born with a weak presence. This makes me be less seen by others who are not accustomed to it."  
"Ah…"  
"And as for me being sad, I am not. Though thank you for your concern…?"  
"It's nothing and I am Kuzunari Takao."  
"Ah, then I am Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you Kuzunari-san…"  
"You too. Mind telling me what's on your mind though? It looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."  
"…" " _if I tell him maybe he'll go away faster…"_ "My parents are letting me change schools halfway through the year, on the one condition that I live in a family owned apartment complex and have four other roommates…"  
"Souka…why don't you just ask the friends you have now then?"  
"…..do to some events they are currently unavailable…."  
"Well….I could be one of your roommates…"  
"Why?"  
"The place where I currently live is way too expensive and my parents are in America for some business. I simply cannot afford the current place so I decided to move to Tokyo."  
"Ah…"  
"I not transferring schools mind you, I'll just need to catch a train to the area closer to it instead of trying to walk there and be late."  
"And I can assume that it's still in Tokyo, your school I mean…"  
"Hai…"  
"Very well. When it is my stop, come with me Kuzunari-san. I will bring you to my place and have you fill out the roommate form my grandmother brought up."  
"Cool! Thanks Kuroko!"

And this was the start of the two's secret friendship. Seirin is still a new school and not much of a rival with the other schools in the Tokyo area. However, that didn't stop the rivalry that was produced when it was mentioned at Shutoku, the school the Kuzunari Takao went too.

The duo met three other people on the train that day. All of them noticing Takao first, having a heart attack when the bluenette would speak up, announcing himself.

One was Tatsuya Himuro, a student currently in the process of being enrolled at Yosen, as well as being from America. Himuro was also tall, had black hair that was always over his left eye, as well as a mole underneath his right. His eyes were a light gray color. At first he didn't like the duo, but when the other ravenette said that they were searching for roommates, he jumped at the chance. The area around Yosen was quite expensive as well, not Kyoto expensive, but much more expensive than the area around Shutoku. Added to the fact that his scholarship was only for food and medical treatments, Himuro could use the roommates as a way to the money he got from his parents in the states.

Another was Yukio Kasamatsu, the captain of Kaijo's basketball team. To save his family some money, he also wanted to look for a space to rent with some roommates. He met the new trio when he accidently bumped into Kuroko. He apologized and then asked them where they were headed. He felt bad enough about the incident that he offered to buy the three lunch at the Maji Burger shop not too far from the train station. Kasamatsu had short, spikey black hair, steel blue eyes, and average height. When he asked about where the three of them were headed after lunch, he found out that they were looking for roommates to share an Apartment with at 'Kuroko's Apartments.' He too, jumped at the opportunity to ask if he was able to share one with them. The beginning duo thought it over before saying 'yes' while the last of them just shook his head and went along with the other two.

The last person to meet was Kotaro Hayama. He was recently added to the Rakuzan basketball team, as the last member recently moved. He was already on the first string when his parents told him that they couldn't afford both the housing and the teachings of Rakuzan, he then decided to move into Tokyo, for much of the same reasons as the other and would be commuting by train every day to Kyoto. When he overheard the other four talking about the extra room he sprang into action and announced himself that he would like to take that room. The others had looked at each other before nodding yes. This way they all had a little more money in the bank at the end of the month. Kotaro had blond hair, an average build, green eyes, as well as a snaggle tooth that hung from the side of his mouth.

So by the end of Kuroko's first day being back in Tokyo he made four new friends and roommates. He just hoped that they accepted him if they found out his secret. The five had completed moving all their things in their perspective rooms by the end of day one, as the day they all met was day zero, and all had bonded for the remainder of golden week*…

 **End of the first chapter.**

 **I hope you all liked it, as this was just a little experiment to see what would happen.**

 **Golden week is a week that holds many holidays starting from the end of april to the begninnings of may I believe. It's basically like our memorial day, only it holds many more holidays in it. Also I believe that it's a break from school as testing happens.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. If you find any stuff that doesn't make sense, please send a review or PM and I will answer it or clarify it in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hey guys. Thanks so much for reading this story. I'm hoping to have at least 25 chapters no matter the obstacles I face!**

 **Another things one person pointed out though, I realize that bullet trains are very fast but not one could cross a country in a matter of hours.**

 **To solve this I state: The ones that don't go to schools in the Tokyo area will have to take either one or two trains, by my estimation. This means getting up really early to catch a fuck-ass-early train and then another train for Hayama in order to go to Rakuzan.**

 **Does this make sense? Sorry if I wasn't clear, sometimes my brain go faster than the words I say or type and I miss certain aspects of the story.**

 **Also with this story I'm going to be mainly focusing on Tetsuya because, well, it's easier for me to write the story.**

Roommate's chapta two! – Owl City – Verge ft Aloe Blacc

As per the agreement everyone settled upon in the remainder of golden week, Hayama got up first as he had to leave earlier than everyone else. He got, rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, he had a very small, almost unnoticeable 'tattoo' on the side of his ribcage. And unless someone was looking where they weren't supposed to than no one would notice it.

Hayama was the first to get up because he went to Rakuzan in Kyoto, he was a new transfer for the basketball team as they had lost a previous member do to some circumstances. He had to catch two bullet trains just to get to Kyoto, all before getting to school at a strict 8 am. After he got out of the heavenly shower, Hayama woke up Tatsuya next, as he was the second person who had to catch a train.

Takao was the third person who had to catch a train, followed up by Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio was a late entry who actually showed up a few days before Golden week ended. He just wanted a place where a certain teammate of his wouldn't follow him yelling; "Taicho" "Taicho." Yukio had short, spikey black hair with steel blue eyes and is 5' 10". He is also the captain of Kaijo's basketball team. And finally there was Tetsuya, he was the very lucky person to sleep in the latest. Much to his new roommates' displeasure.

Besides his new school, Seirin, was only a few blocks away from their apartment complex.

Ironically enough each of these boys have a secret that no one aside from their families know. For example: Takao is a Werewolf. Only, his family chose to bond themselves to the wolves meaning that they go through the change purposefully and not because of a bite, scratch, or even a curse.

The Takao family chose to bond themselves as werewolves in the olden days when one of their family members married a witch. The witch loved her husband and wanted him to live forever with her so she made him into a werewolf. The things people do for love. Long story short, the Takao family have been around for a long time. And that witch? Well, she's Takao's mother.

Himuro Tatsuya is a wendigo, a being that is mainly from America around the Atlantic coast and great lakes. Wendigo's are mainly cannibalistic monsters or evil spirits. Mainly possessing humans who are more likely to commit cannibalism, murder, have insatiable greed, as well as other cultural and sociable taboos. Tatsuya's mother was possessed by a wendigo spirit when she was pregnant and had a very high amount of greed. This caused the spirit to meld, or bond, together with the infant later known as Tatsuya.

Kasamatsu Yukio is a Zenko Kasai Kitsune. There are over thirteen different types of Kitsune but the Zenko are, in short, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari. Generally they have power over fire and generally fiery beings. Right now being eighteen and a third year at Kaijo, Yukio only has one tail. Kitsunes' tail numbers generally change after living a number of years. And because he only has one tail at the moment it means that Yukio is still a young one. That's a hundred years old…well a hundred and eighteen. Try fitting those on a birthday cake. It's not as bad as his parents though, his father had about seven hundred and thirty-one candles last year, and his mother had five hundred and twenty-eight plus three.

Hayama Kotaro is a Yosei, a bewitching spirit. Also meaning "Fairy" in English. The Yosei lines were feared to bring the dead back to life. Hayama's family were descended from the people of Mt. Horai, they were said to be small people that had no knowledge of evil, and as such their hearts never grow. His parents were about a two centuries old each and were blessed with many little fairies. Sucks to be them honestly.

And what about Kuroko Tetsuya? Well this is where it gets fun. Kuroko is the first male Chiropteran ever to be born naturally. It is said that his great grandmother was one of the first queens. Well the line continued on. While his mother was indeed a queen descendent, she didn't have to kill her twin like her mother's before her had too. Essentially being Tetsuya is the **only** king there has ever been in the long history. Too add to the strangeness, he doesn't have a twin either, making him impossible to kill to the enemies. If they have them at all. His father was once the sole Chevalier of Hime, Tetsuya's mother. The two loved each other deeply, married about fifty years ago, and were content with being with each other. That was until Tetsuya came about. It was a surprise when Akiko, Hime's mother, confirmed the pregnancy, even more shocking when it was a single male. The whole family thinks that it is because the two of them shared a love on another level that it changed the process of Hime's DNA for a short while. But the family does not know if this changes his reproductive organs or not. The line has to continue somehow, yeah?

And that is what is weird about these five roommates. Each being a different supernatural creature and living in just one place together. Shocking as it is, it also feels right. These five were drawn together for a reason, most likely because they sensed what the others were in the back of their heads.

With his roommates gone until later that night, Tetsuya began his morning ritual. He had to get up earlier than he liked during Golden week. He when to his mini-fridge that he had in his room and pulled out a baggie of…blood….a baggie of blood.

Taking the baggie into the kitchen he grabbed his black 'coffee' mug and poured in the blood before setting the mug in the microwave and heating the blood up.

His mother always did say warm blood was the best thing in the morning. As was a home cooked meal. A very large home cooked meal…

You see Tetsuya had to have at least three cups of blood a day for his body to remain healthy. Think of it as a human drinking water all day to remain healthy. Or a coke (the soda kind) addicted teenager with sleeping problems needing it to remain sane. He was sixteen already and had begun to feel the effects of his genetics already. Sometimes it sucked having to remain the 'innocent' sixteen year old for all your life.

Moving on.

After having his first cup of the day, Tetsuya moved to take a shower for that morning before getting his things together and left for school. Thankful that it was only a ten minute walk from the Apartment complex.

Arriving at Seirin was like walking into a battle field. Even though he didn't look it, Tetsuya was nervous for the first time since trying out for the Teiko basketball team.

Finding his way to the office, getting his schedule, and making his way to his classroom were easy enough…Getting the attention of his new teacher was harder, so he just knocked on the door signaling his arrival.

"Ah there is our new Student. Class he is a transfer from Rakuzan, so please treat him right." The sensei said to the class, heightened senses were sometimes a good thing.

What's not it having to hear his parent at night….horrifying and emotionally scaring were just grazing it.

After hearing a 'come in' the bluenette opened to door and stood next to the teacher. Amazingly enough he was seen.

"Please introduce yourself."  
"Domo, I am Kuroko Tetsuya…Thank you for having me."  
"Very good Kuroko-kun…now let's see where to place you…ah! How about right behind Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun, please raise your hand."

A very sleep deprived red-head rose his hand after getting hit on the head by one of his classmates. And with that the deed was done, and the bluenette made his way to his new seat.

Break time came and Tetsuya made his way to the rooftop. A thermos and bento box in his hand. He hoped that he could have a few large gulps of the sweet nectar that was blood which was in the thermos.

But luck was just not on his side today because there were about a team of people on the roof as well.

" _Looks like I just need to be extra careful of not over drinking it then….and if anyone asks I will say it's a melted vanilla milkshake…"_ he thought to himself as he sat down near the door, careful not to make too much attention to himself-

"Oy, Transfer!" spoke to damn soon.

That was the voice of Kagami Taiga. The red head that Tetsuya sat behind in class.

Looking up the bluenette saw that the red head was right in front of him now. The group behind him, a girl on his left and a glasses wearing boy on his right.

"Can I help you Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya asked slightly annoyed. He was his damn blood…  
"Yeah, is it true that you came from Rakuzan?"  
"Hai, if you were awake you would have heard it from sensei and not from our classmates."

This caused to red head to choke under the gaze of the girl.

"If that's true Kuroko-san right?" the girl asked shifting her gaze to him, "Then you know the Basketball team right?"  
"Hai, their captain is very hard to miss. And I was on the team before I transferred."

"Ah I see, the can we-wait what?! You were on the team?" the glasses wearing boy yelled in surprise. In fact most of them were.

"Hai, but before this continues I would like to eat my lunch in peace if you don't mind…?"  
"Ah of course and its Hyuuga Junpei. I am the captain of Seirin's basketball team." Hyuuga said.  
"I'm Riko Aida, I'm the coach of the team, you know this big idiot already…" Riko went on to introduce the rest of the team, sitting down as she did so.

"It's nice to meet you all…I am Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette introduced himself before finally relenting to his hunger.

Eating a small portion of his lunch before drinking his thermos as the Seirin team began talking with one another.

"Ah Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked.  
"Hai?"  
"What are you drinking?"  
"…A now melted vanilla milkshake. I was hoping that the thermos would make it melt more slowly though…"  
"So you're basically drinking vanilla milk…"  
"I suppose one might think that…."

And that began a whole new friendship with the Seirin basketball team and the bluenette.

End of this chapter

 **What I am thinking of doing is having Tetsuya be the manager and a stand in for those who need it when Riko finds out about his Phantom abilities.**

 **And for those of you who have heard of Chiropterans before just know that yes I have watched the series and I fell in love with it when I was like, I don't know nine? Plus I've been playing around with this "King" theory for a while and the opportunity arose to where I could apply it in a story line.**

 **PM if you guys have any questions or review it and I will answer it in the ending of the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading guys sorry that it wasn't much, been having trouble focusing on writing lately.**


End file.
